


Candy Canes

by movefastbreakthings



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Candy, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gets a stroke of inspiration from Louis' holiday spirit</p>
<p>Day 4 challenge for the 25 Days of Ficmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> [jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com](http://jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com/post/37244320044/im-sorry)

Louis will be the first to admit he sometimes takes the holiday spirit a touch too far. He listens exclusively to Christmas music the moment Halloween is over and keeps the Christmas lights up until it’s warm outside but no extent of holiday cheer could have prepared Harry for what he comes home to.  
  
Louis is sitting on Harry’s bed wearing only a Santa hat, candy cane dangling from the edge of his mouth.  
  
Harry bursts out laughing the moment he sees him, burying his face in his hands.  
  
“I really should not have given you the key to my flat, should I have.”  
  
“Not if you weren’t expecting to come home to things like this,” Louis replies cheerfully, taking the candy cane out of his mouth and crawling forward on the bed to push his lips against Harry’s.  
  
Harry grunts in surprise at Louis’ enthusiasm, but leans into the kiss, groaning and wrapping his hands around Louis’ bare waist to pull him tighter against his body. The older boy licks a line across the back of Harry’s teeth and the younger boy shudders, pulling back, unable to resist a moment longer.  
  
“Down. Down on the bed. Now,” Harry orders, unbuttoning his own shirt and toeing off his shoes and socks. Louis immediately obeys, lying down on the bed on his stomach, peeking back over his shoulder to watch his boyfriend undress.  
  
“All right, Lou,” Harry breathes, kneeling down at the end of the bed and pulling Louis back towards him until Louis’ hips are lined up with his face, “Gonna try something now.”  
  
Harry picks up the candy cane from its position on the bed and sucks in up and down, sure to keep the tip rounded. He carefully lines it up with Louis hole and slides it down, quick and clean.  
  
Louis gasps out, “Oh-oh my god.”  
  
“Sh, shh love,” Harry whispers, admiring the contrasting red and white stripes against the golden tan of Louis’ perfect ass.  
  
He slowly places his lips at the other end of the candy cane and hooks his tongue around it spiraling down, down, putting more and more of his mouth around the peppermint stick until his tongue is circling Louis’ hole.  
  
Louis moans, “H-harry, oh god.”  
  
Harry sucks his way down to the base of the candy cane and Louis shudders when he feels Harry’s lips against his asshole. They’re cool from the peppermint and it intensifies the feeling on Louis’ nerve endings. He slips his tongue in with the candy cane and Louis moans, clenching against him. He circles around the base of the candy cane, trying to get Louis to ease up. He does after a few slow circles, exhaling, and Harry slips his tongue inside again quickly. He fucks Louis with his tongue rapidly, side by side with the candy cane, starting to jack himself off when he feels Louis’ breathing lose evenness.  
  
“Harry…I…I’m so close, god, just, t-touch me, Haz,” Louis begs.  
  
Harry smirks, pulling his tongue out of Louis’ pink asshole. He bites the tip of the candy cane, pulling it out and spitting it out onto the floor. He flips Louis over onto his back and pushes himself on top of his boyfriend. He bites his collarbone as he pushes them together, fisting both their cocks in one hand. Louis makes soft, whimpering noises, completely wrecked, but Harry is the first to come with a shout all over Louis’ stomach.  
  
Louis moans, stuttering out, “F-fuck, Haz, I’m so, so close, I-”  
  
Harry reaches around behind Louis, massaging the hole where his mouth just was and Louis gasps at the additional stimulation, coming almost instantly on Harry’s hip.  
  
Harry kisses Louis cheek gently and stands up to get a washcloth. He gently wipes off Louis’ stomach and, seeing the older boy’s eyes start to drift shut, lifts him up slightly to put him under the covers. He then wipes off his own hip and throws the washcloth on the floor, too tired to deal with it now.  
  
He climbs in bed beside Louis and whispers, “Was that what you had in mind, love?”  
  
“Not quite,” Louis murmurs, “But, god, I’m glad you did.”  
  
Harry chuckles gently against Louis’ temple and falls asleep, lips still resting there.


End file.
